moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Illsanona/Onyx Claymore : "Ilisanona"
The noonday sun beat down mercilessly, baking the fallow fields surrounding the road that wound through Westfall. Perspiration tracked its way down the dust caked face of Ilisanona, who was in extremely deep thought. Barely paying any attention to the road, she contemplated over some disturbing news. A day earlier she received a letter from an unknown source. The man’s name was Icar, and he claimed to be her father. The letter was long. Pages of information detailing many facts from Ilisanona’s life that ultimately left no doubt that this man was in the very least, watching over her for her entire life. But how could he be her father? "I have a rogue for a father," she mulled, "How can that be, when I have the blessing of the Light at my fingertips? All my life I was taught that the Light abhorred such acts of wickedness that a rogue brings, and as such that the progeny of rogues, warlocks, and others of such ilk were cursed to be shunned from the Light." Her whole life she was told that only those born from a pure hearth and of pure blood could be trained to wield the Light, for it was only those that the Light would bless. All others were doomed to the Nether, thus making Paladins the chosen few. If her father was indeed a rogue, this would make her the daughter of one and thus blemished in the Light. : The letter gave details of her mother, for the first time she learned something although not much. Her mother was a Paladin who served within the Order of the Silver Hand. She was a fighter. She held no fear on the battle field and gladly took her place on the front lines wielding a two handed sword. : Off the battle field she was beautiful. Many men would have loved to have had her, made her a wife, and a mother to their heirs. While she did court a time or two, she was never interested long and kept her purity. She did not have an interest in settling down. She enjoyed the battle. She enjoyed her purpose. : One evening while on leave, she was walking around the Stormwind Park. There she came across Icar trying to steal from one of the shops. She stopped him, but instead of having him arrested in they ended up talking for hours. Each night of her two week leave ended up the same, hours of talking together in the late evening to early morning hours. He was smitten. The last night, emotions ran high as she had to return to battle and he had to the reality that he is just a thief. They made love for the first time. She gave someone her heart. : As the morning light came, he gave her a gift. One he actually paid for with honest money from honest work he did during the day for those weeks they had together. He presented her with an Onyx Claymore. It was beautiful. It was perfectly balanced and the hilt fit well in her smaller hands. A lot of time went into the crafting of this weapon. She smiled while she gave the weapon a few swings and then she named it. “Ilisanona” As they embraced on last time, she told him she would be back. Her tour was set for eleven months before she would have her next leave, which that time would be for four weeks. He promised to wait for her. They parted and she went to battle. She was back sooner than was expected. After about three months she was dishonorably discharged. She was disgraced and sent back to Stormwind and removed from the Silver Hand. She was with child. She had all her armor and weapons confiscated and she was left with almost nothing but her Onyx Claymore. Since it was not military issued, she was able to keep it. She thought about selling it for some coin to help with costs, but she could never part with it. Icar never wanted to have a kid. Although he cared greatly for this woman, a kid was not in the cards for him. He abandoned her. She moved to Moonbrook. It was a rough time. The Defias Brotherhood controlled the area, and the demands were great on the citizens. When she couldn’t pay her dues to the Brotherhood, they beat her. They did not care that she was pregnant. This caused her to go into early labor, but she was already pretty far along. Icar, although he did not want the child, still kept an eye on her. He could never stop loving her. After coming to check on her from the shadows, he learned what happened. Helped deliver his child, but his love passed away. He stood there staring at this little girl crying in his arms. He felt helpless. He could not take care of her, so he took her to a place he felt someone could fill the void. He took his love and buried her behind the town late that night. He then took the newborn and the onyx claymore away from Moonbrook. Before he dropped her off, he named her. “Ilisanona” As she kept on walking, lost in her train of thought, a glimpse of shadow moved among the edges of the fields that kept pace with her. "Maybe by what I was told by my foster father is wrong? That the Light is more forgiving than by what he's told me? That must be, because I don't feel cursed. I feel the power of the seals hovering about me; that wouldn't have happened if I was damned to be dead to the Light,"Ilisanona mused. As she came to this powerful conclusion, she realized where she was. Ilisanona had wandered for hours down the oven-baked road, her fever-fueled dilemma silently guiding her to Sentinel Hill. "This is where my father said he'd had left me, based on the letter I received from him," Ilisanona mumbled to herself. Mouth suddenly dry, she reached for her warm waterskin on her belt as the knowledge that it was hotter than the Dark Portal finally sank into her mind. Weak with thirst, she tried to pull the waterskin from her belt but passed out from the grueling sun. As she fell, a dark flash of shadow flitted over to her to form into a humanoid shape, catching the unconscious paladin before she hit the ground. Sad eyes looked down upon her sunburnt face, and Icar mumbled a little prayer, "O Light, despite all my sins, I ask for one boon: Heal my daughter of her madness." Cool dappled shadows played about Ilisanona's face, and the sounds of the sea were gentle upon her ears. Weakly struggling to get up, she felt the icy touch of water upon her sun-cracked lips. Greedily she grabbed at the cup to quickly gulp the water, but a male voice calmly spoke to her, "Shush, drink it down slowly. You don't want to hurt yourself." Ilisanona obeyed, and resisted the urge to down the water as fast as she wanted to. Soothingly cool water gently eased the parchedness of her throat, and Ilisanona finally opened her eyes. Peering about, she noticed that she was now in an older shake near the water. A man loomed over her, but she did not feel afraid. As she looked at him she recognized his eyes as hers. This was her father. He gave a sly grin, one that only rogues seem to successfully pull off and with their normal lack of tact simply states, “Happy 18th Birthday.” She had totally forgot, her mind was foggy from the sun and distress and the first thing he says is happy birthday? She can only blink a few times in a bout of disbelief. They talked for awhile, while she regained her wits and her strength. The sun had fallen low in the sky when she was able to walk freely again without exhaustion. With that they walked to a small graveyard and he showed her where her mother was buried. At which time, he presented her with a gift, an Onyx Claymore. The sword was well maintained for many years, still balanced well and beautiful. The only difference was the name carved in the hilt, “Ilisanona”. She swung the sword a few times while Icar smiled; “Your mother did the same thing. You look a lot like her.” This did not sit well with her for some reason. She stopped and just held the sword. “I am a healer, not a fighter.” With that she knelled down to the grave and started to move the dirt. Icar realized what she was planning to do and helped. The sword was to be buried above her mother. They dug down deep enough to hide the sword come someone snooping around, but not deep enough to avoid re-retrieval should the need arise. Category:Blog posts